


Flos Vir

by Saint_Dionysus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bisexual Prompto Argentum, F/M, Fade to Black, Gay Ignis Scientia, Gay Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gender Confusion, Gender Issues, Gladio is trans man, Heterosexual Gladiolus, Homoflexibility, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Noctis is amab nonbinary, Nonbinary Character, Politics, Queer Het, Queer Themes, Rating May Change, Slurs, Trans Gladiolus Amicitia, Trans Male Character, Trans Noctis Lucis Caelum, Transphobia, as of right now - at least, complex queer identity, enbyphobia, hetroflexiblity, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Dionysus/pseuds/Saint_Dionysus
Summary: Clarus Amicitia under the assumption that his wife would be unable to have another child after Gladiolus’ birth elects to raise his “daughter” as a man in-order to provide a shield for the crown prince.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Nyx Ulric, Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Flos Vir

**Author's Note:**

> The idea behind this fic was to explore queer themes outside the "politically correct" standard of rainbow respectability and conformism. Gender is the main exploration, however sexuality will also be a major component - especially for Noctis' arc. There are a lot of politics as well.  
> There will be homophobia, queerphobia, and transphobia from main characters, including the chocobros, of varying degrees.   
> Galdio's gender will be a large topic but not the only plot in the story.
> 
> I would also like to note that I am transgender man and bisexual gay man.

“It’s not a choice to be made lightly, Clarus,” Regis said casting a glance at the toddler who sat patiently but nervously on the couch across the Amicitia living room.

‘”It’s not a choice at all, your liege,” replied the shield, crossing his arms, “You’re wife is with child and on the authority of the medical staff with a son. A prince who will need his own shield. It’s my job to provide that. Even if it means giving up a daughter,”.

  


“And you’re certain your wife can bare no more? Can there not be more attempts or perhaps an agreement with another woman” Regis questioned, once again placing his eyes on the child, “it seems cruel to demand this of her,”.

  


Clarus didn’t ask if he meant his wife or Gladiolus, it was cruel to either regardless. Clarus prided himself on being a man of honor, one who kept his word at all costs.

“I won’t be breaking my vows, Regis,”.

  


And so the birth certificate was changed and those few, whom were aware of the first born daughter to the line of Amicitia, were sworn to secrecy.

  


  


——— 

  


“Gladiolus,” scolded Lady Amicitia as she watched her child hang to the top of a tree, “You shouldn’t be up there! It’s supper time and you’ve been told a dozen times over not to climb in the gardens!,”.

  


Heather Amicitia was a tall woman with long brown hair, which she kept most often in a braided bun. While her words were frequently strict and her demeanor serious, she was as loving as any mother could be. Lady Amicitia was born of common blood and was lucky enough that her paramour was willing to marry for love, even at the disapproval of the courts and council. It was only at the instance of King Regis that they had been able to wed.

  


She often worried. Worried that her presence brought shame to her husband’s name, worried that her infertility had damned their household, and most of all worried that her child would grow to hate her.

  


It had not been easy to give up a daughter, had she not married into this life she would have been able to hold a baby girl and call her soft and sweet things. She might have had a daughter that didn’t scare her half to death by climbing trees and swinging around swords nearly the same size as her.

  


Heather did not regret her marriage, but some-days, she regretted her son. Which was just as bad, if not worse, and more than anything she regretted those feelings of anguish that bubbled under the surface whenever she spotted Gladiolus with his knees bruised and his hands blistered, wishing for a baby girl that she had once held.

  


——

  


“Keep your knees bent Gladio!” Clarus snapped, “with that form you’ll be dying for your prince much sooner then later,”. 

  


Gladio bit his lip and tried not to scream out in frustration that he didn’t even want to die for the prince in the first place. Noctis was a spoiled and weak child, even at the young age of four the prince was demanding and selfish, clawing at his mother and nursemaid’s skirts as if he were a little girl.

  


Gladio did not see the worry in his fathers eyes, he avoided the older man’s gaze at all cost, having seen disappointment in them to often to bare. Already he was burned with his mother’s worries and he did not wish to add his father’s along with them.

  


So he bent his knees and tried to fix his posture with the heavy sword weighing almost light in his arms at comparison of his guilt.

  


——

  


When Heather fell pregnant for the second time she started to cry. Her husband sat on the edge of the bed and said nothing.

  


The medical bay confirmed the miracle, despite all odds, Lady Amicitia was indeed with child. It was too early to determine the sex of the child they informed not Heather but her husband, leaving her to rest.

  


—— 

  


“What do we do if the babe is a boy,” whispered Clarus as he dazed on his king’s shoulder in a drunken haze.

  


“Then you have two sons,” it was spoken as a decree, “if your wife bares a boy and Gladiolus wishes to live as a woman then after her 16th birthday you may send her away. We will say that Gladio was injured beyond the ability to repair and that he could no longer preform his task as the shield to the prince. That he left for Lestullum to help strengthen bonds with the nation and the crown city. Then we will leave her to peace, she could work at the power plant, she’s a strong woman and it would suit her. Your second son will then take up training as my first son’s shield,”.

  


“Explain all that to me again, once I am sober, my dear friend,” Clarus asked as his eyes fell shut for the night.

  


——

  


The child was a girl and if Heather thanked the six for that blessing, then it was naught for anyone else to know. They named her Iris and not even she knew that she was the second to be declared her mother’s daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a WIP, so the updates might be wacky for a while, however I hope to update every Wednesday. The prologue is short, but other chapters will likely be longer.


End file.
